This invention relates generally to systems for vehicular transport and pneumatic conveyance of lightweight subdivided materials from a source of supply to a distant point of use and more particularly relates to methods and means making possible the rapid discharge of bulk quantities of subdivided light weight materials from truck transport to in-plant storage and subsequent delivery and use in cushioning and packaging operations.
The present invention has particular application to the combined vehicular and pneumatic conveyance of free-flowing cushioning and packaging materials of the type disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,074,543, 3,400,037, and 3,481,455, for in-plant delivery and use of such materials by selective distribution systems as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,708,208 and 3,762,772. Although characterized by desired free-flowing characteristics, such cushioning and packaging materials are very light in weight and are not easily conveyed because of their very low bulk density (of the order of 0.3 to 0.6 pounds per cubic foot). Satisfactory movement or conveyance of such materials is therefore not readily obtained by conventional means such as endless conveyors and the like. The extreme light weight of such materials also presents problems in conjunction with conventional gas conveyance systems due to a susceptibility to channeling or "blow through" in the presence of compressed air or other gas used as the conveyance medium. A further particular problem is presented by the difficulty encountered in discharging bulk quantities of such light weight materials from large truck-trailer transports, of from large in-plant storage facilities of the type customarily used with such materials.